dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Manipulation Sorcery
りの |RomName=Ayatsuri no Majutsu |alias='Babidi's Mind Control Mind BreakDragon Ball Heroes, 2010' |debut=Manga: "Goku vs. Vegeta" Anime: "The Dark Prince Returns" |inventor='BibidiDragon Ball Collectible Card Game, 2008' |user='Bibidi Babidi/Future Babidi JanembaDragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, 2006 Demigra Towa Mechikabura Kings of Destruction VegetaDragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, 2014' |color= & or & |class=Magic |similar='Dark Magic Brainwash Attack Hypnosis Technique Black Water Mist Broly's Ring Possession' }} りの |Ayatsuri no Majutsu}}Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is a spell that Babidi can cast over any being in an effort to take control of their mind and release their power. Overview An entity who is taken under Babidi's mind control will have all of their evil feelings amplified, causing them to unleash all of the target's hidden power and focus it beyond their natural limits. Once the process is complete, the target undergoes some minor changes in their appearance. Their veins around the body bulge out, a black shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids dark lines form, and the Demon Mark (a black styled "M") appears on the target's forehead (uniquely on the chest for Yakon). When used by Mechikabura and Towa the only change in the target is that their eyes turn red. Babidi increases the power of those taken under his mind control by unlocking their potential, while Towa powers up those under her control using Villainous Mode. Someone taken under Babidi's mind control also become nearly unkillable and zombie-like, feeling little to no pain from injuries and are relatively unfazed by what would normally be fatal injuries. Despite Spopovitch having his neck snapped and spun around, he quickly returned to his feet and casually shifted his neck back into place. This spell is only known to work successfully on targets with evil in their hearts. The attack seems to work on anyone with a single evil characteristic. Even those who are relatively neutral, such as (possibly) Spopovich, are vulnerable. Essentially, anyone who can be destroyed by the Devilmite Beam can be enslaved by the Babidi's sorcery. To which, only people void of any evil tendencies and are ultimately pure good can resist this spell's power thus anyone capable of riding a Flying Nimbus and immune to the Devilmite Beam such as Goku, Gohan, or Goten would be capable of resisting it. However formerly evil individuals such as Vegeta and Piccolo would be vulnerable. While normally the targets of this power will then usually become loyal to the one who cast the spell, it must be noted that there are times where the spell does not work 100% of the time, even with one evil characteristic, such as on Majin Buu. Notably, despite Vegeta being completely affected by this spell, he ends up being extremely difficult for Babidi to control, even after he casts the spell on Vegeta, and it is implied that he "let" Babidi cast the spell on him just to amplify his power and rival Goku. Thus, it is implied that formerly evil individuals like Vegeta could resist it if their will is strong enough. This is supported by the fact that Majin Vegeta willingly opposed Babidi, and despite the restoration of some of his evil tendencies, Majin Vegeta ultimately chose to sacrifice himself to destroy Majin Buu, all of which imply that Vegeta could have resisted being turned into Majin Vegeta, as even after he was transformed he retained his love for his family and fierce Saiyan pride. Additionally, while Dabura was loyal to Babidi, he retained some free will as he opposed Majin Buu upon recognizing how dangerous Buu was and was too powerful for Babidi to control, though this was mainly due to Dabura realizing Buu was a threat to his Master Babidi who failed to realize it and coldly allowed Buu to kill Dabura having no further use for him, failing to understand loyal Dabura had foreseen the possibility of Buu eventually turning on Babidi. On a related note, Future Broly fully broke free of Babidi's control over him in one scenario of Shin Budokai: Another Road due to his intense hatred of Kakarot. In the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, Demon Goddess Towa uses this ability to take control of the Shadow Dragon era Dragon Team. When used by Mechikabura on Chronoa her eyes and clothing become red and her hair eventually turns white. Variations *'Mind Break': An alternate variant of the spell used by people under Babidi's control. In the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, Prince of Destruction Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta uses it as a Final Impact-like beam in order to mind control Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta. Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta does not gain the Demon mark on his forehead once controlled (like Piccolo, Future Cooler, and Future Broly in video games), but his pupils and irises vanish and he begins to attack his summoner Kagyu. Video Game Appearances This technique is used on Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, and Dragon Ball Heroes to become Majin Vegeta. While in his Majin state, Vegeta's attacks become stronger and his moves are replaced with more powerful ones. When Janemba's Majin Vegeta and later Super Janemba take control of Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, they turn him into Majin Vegeta. In the story of Budokai 2, Babidi also revives Frieza and Cell and then proceeds to turn them both into possess them alongside Vegeta. In the story of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Babidi uses the technique, first to take control of Piccolo and Vegeta (the latter of whom by that time actually was placed under mind control), and later to take control of Future Cooler and Future Broly. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Garlic Jr., Turles, Lord Slug, Super Android 13, Super Hatchiyack, Bojack, Super Janemba, Baby Janemba and Super Saiyan 3 Broly under Babidi's spell are playable characters introduced in Jaaku Mission 5 and they are called Destruction Kings while in this state. They themselves can use Mind Break to take control of any of opponents. Garlic Jr.'s Three Lords (Ginger, Nicky, and Sansho), the commanders of Lord Slug's clan, Dr. Lychee, the Galaxy Soldiers, and Hirudegarn also appear under Mind Break in the game. Later, Babidi, Bibidi, Yamu, Spopovich, Majin Vegeta (SSJ2 and SSJ3), Dabura, and Kid Buu also have cards allowing them to use Mind Break. In addition to Babidi, his father Bibidi can can also use this ability in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Demigra uses Dark Magic-based Manipulation Sorcery to gain control over Piccolo, Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu, Vegeta, Gotenks, Gohan and Future Trunks. Unlike Babidi's Manipulation Sorcery, Dark Magic based Manipulation Sorcery can control a person even if they lack an evil heart as shown by Gohan, Gotenks, and Future Trunks. It also grants the user complete control over the victim's physical body though strong willed victims are still able to resist mentally. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Demon King Daccolo the EX-Fusion of Demon King Piccolo and Dabura inherits Dabura's Majin mark, though it is unclear if he is under Babidi's control and/or if it unlocks his dormant power. However it is implied that their combined evil hearts increase their power, indicating that Majin mark may unlock their potential due to Demon King Daccolo being more evil than either of his fusee. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Majin Vegeta appears as a playable character and in the Extra Pack 1 DLC, Dabura appears as a DLC character in his Majin Dabura incarnation. Interestingly when selected by the player one of Dabura's quotes reference his Master Babidi, implying that he is under Babidi's control which makes sense given his Majin mark. However as part of the Extra Pack 2 DLC in the Infinite History Saga, Dabura free of Babidi's control (with no Majin Mark) appears as a non-playable enemy/boss in the story mode (which is set after Towa manages to prevent his death) as only his Majin Dabura form is playable. Similar to Manipulation Sorcery, Towa's Supervillain spell can grant certain characters a powerful Supervillain transformation at the cost of shaving off some of their life, which causes a glowing Time Breaker infinity symbol to appear on their forehead, their eyes glow pink, gives them a dark black and white aura, and their body to change color to a shade of white. With the exception of Supervillain Mira, Towa gains some control over them as well. However the infinity symbol body color change only appears as part of the second stage Supervillain transformation, while the first stage acts as a power-up. Majin Dabura can utilize the Supervillain Mode power-up in Expert Mission 20: "Harbinger of Doom" showing that one under the control of Manipulation Sorcery can be further empowered with Supervillain Mode, though it is never explained how Dabura is able to use this powered up state though given he can use Dark Magic and Towa's Supervillain granting spell in the Infinite History Saga it is likely he granted himself the power-up by shaving off his own life. Additionally similar to Mind Break, there is a special enemy NPC skill called Brainwash Attack which allows enemies in Expert Missions and Raid Quests to put allies and the player under mind control and grant them the Supervillain Mode power-up. The mind control can be dispelled by an ally hitting the victim before the are completely brainwashed or player controlled characters can resist by defeating a mental Supervillain Mode empowered doppelgänger of themselves in the mental realm known as the World of Mind Control. If an ally is completely brainwashed then they must be defeated to free them just as with other Dark Magic victims. Unlike normal Dark Magic, Brainwash Attacks can brainwash deities and God-like Saiyians though this may simply be due to game mechanics or due to Supervillain spell being able to effect Goku Black, Zamasu, and Fused Zamasu during the Warrior of Hope Saga though its ability to do so is left unexplained. As part of the 1.07.00 Update, Future Warrior can obtain an accessory called the Majin Mark which can be worn by the Warrior if they are an Earthling or Saiyan. When the accessory is equipped a Majin Mark appears on their forehead just like those under Babidi's control, though like all accessories it is purely cosmetic. The Majin Mark accessory can be purchased from the TP Medal Shop after the 1.07.00 Update. In another update, Majin Vegeta's name was changed to Prince of Destruction Vegeta. In Dragon Ball Legends, Babidi uses Manipulation Sorcery to brainwash and power up Raditz, Turles, Dr. Gero and Ribrianne. Trivia *In the series , an antagonist named Ebemon is a cyborg alien Digimon who can take control of other Digimons' minds, leaving a distinctive crest on their foreheads, similar to Babidi's. However, it is purple instead of black, and the symbol itself is not a fancy capital "M", but some form of pattern, possibly a letter in a different language. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Control de ment d'en Babidi ru:Магия Марионетки Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Magic techniques